Cotton Valley
- | characters = Duck, Jelly Queen | new = | released = | previous = 27 | next = 29 | difficulty = }} New features *Color bomb and coloring candy cannon ( ) in level 544. Levels This episode contains levels 541 - 560. |hardest = |mostfun = }} | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 542 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 543 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 544 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = first appears | level5 = 545 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 546 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 547 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 548 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 549 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 550 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 551 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 552 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 553 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 554 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 555 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 556 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 557 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 558 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 559 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 560 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 541 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 541|Level 541 Level 542 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 542|Level 542 Level 543 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 543|Level 543 Level 544 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 544|Level 544 Level 545 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 545|Level 545 Level 546 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 546|Level 546 Level 547 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 547|Level 547 Level 548 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 548|Level 548 Level 549 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 549|Level 549 Level 550 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 550|Level 550 Level 551 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 551|Level 551 Level 552 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 552|Level 552 Level 553 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 553|Level 553 Level 554 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 554|Level 554 Level 555 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 555|Level 555 Level 556 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 556|Level 556 Level 557 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 557|Level 557 Level 558 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 558|Level 558 Level 559 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 559|Level 559 Level 560 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 560|Level 560 |-| Background= Cotton Valley background old.jpg|The first background before release of Sneaky Sweet Peaks Trivia *This episode was released one week later than usual, supposing weekly release. *The background of this episode was changed after Sneaky Sweet Peaks was released. *This episode shares its third word with the 17th episode, Red Velvet Valley.